The Little Death Note
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: Parody of the movie and Death Note. What if the Death Note characters were to be playing the roles of the characters of The Little Mermaid? ALOT of OOC-ness. Enjoy.


The Little Death Note

I don't own Death Note or The Little Mermaid.

I just had to do this... XD I'm sorry, but I had to. Enjoy. I almost died... of laughter when I wrote this. Enjoy... XD

* * *

A ship gone against the waves and sailed perfectly against the fog. Prince Near, a genius above the water, was listening to the annoying song that the sailors always song for some reason. He put his hands over his ears in annoyance.

"Oh the Death Note below, the Death Note Below... How do we find the Death Note below?!" The sailors sung.

"Dear God, do they ever shut up? Their never going to find the Death Note! And how did they know it's in the ocean?!" Near asked.

Anyways, under the ocean, a seahorse had appeared in front a group of fish that were cheering. The seahorse had looked twice and smiled.

"Anyways, here he is: King Soichiro and his fatefull crab, L Lawliet!" The seahorse cheered as King Soichiro and L swam out of a dark cave.

L tapped onto his note with a piece of wood as the curtians pulled over as six mermaids swam out of shells.

"We are the daughters of the Death Note. Our God choosed us and fed us we'll." The mermaids sung.

A mile away, Light was swimming with his good old friend, Misa the Flounder. Misa started being paranoid, and said:

"Light-kun, we should be at the performance, your father is going to kill you!" Misa said.

"Oh, will you stop being paranoid?!" Light said. "I bet he doesn't know I'm missing."

"LIGHT!!!!" King Soichiro shouted.

"Oh shit." Light said, picking up a spoon and seashell.

"I told you." Misa said.

"Shut up, you fatass fish." Light said.

Light's mother, a seagull, called out a terrifying yell at the sight of Light and Misa swam up. Light's mother, laughed with joy as she looked at the things Light brought.

"I know, this is a spoon and a seashell! Now father is going to kill me!!" Light said, swimming back under with Misa.

Light felt like he was being watched. A few meters away, Ryuk had been watching as they swam by. Anyways, a few minutes later... King Soichiro had been so mad, his face looked like it could explode.

"Now, if you ever talk to that... that gay seagull again..." King Soichiro said.

"She's your wife and my mom!!" Light shouted.

"Shut up and go to your room, young lady!!" King Soichiro shouted.

"I'm a boy!!!" Light said.

Light and Misa left as King Soichiro turn to L.

"Look. You are not to let my half-boy-half-daughter leave that room!" King Soichiro yelled.

"Alright!" L said.

"Or you will be next in tomorrow's meal!" King Soichiro yelled as L left.

L found Light and Misa leaving the cave. He crawled next to them, muttering something about chocolate pudding and shouted:

"You are so screwed! I will be tomorrow's meal if I take my eyes off you guys!"

"You sound pissed." Light said.

"Light's right!" Misa said.

"Shut up and go to your room or I shall question you're gender, Light!" L said.

"I'm telling you I didn't have a sex change!" Light shouted.

"Then how the hell are you a mermaid?!" L said.

That next second, Misa and Light were gone. L saw them go into a cave.

"I have a Death Note, doesn't he see? I hope he knows I'm Kira, and I can do anything?" Light paused, taking out his Death Note."Doesn't he think? Look at this world, how many names can I write in this one note? I have this Death Note and tons of pens to write everyname, but I can't believe everyname can't be the same... You want proof? What's your name? I can't believe that I found this note... I have to do my job and I want people to see... I want to know their names and write them down, making sure that I got them down... I want to write... I want them to fear... So I can be doing my job... So I can be... God of this world!!"

"Light, you're pyschotic." Misa said.

"I will write everyone's name properly, I will kill all the evil people... I bet they don't understand that I'm Kira... I'm after Ronald McDonald... Sick of smelling evil... I'm ready to write everyone's name down, ask them their names and write them down... And then watch them die... But how they die is a complete mystery... But once they know... I want to be... God of this world!" Light continued, finishing the song, completely ingoring Misa.

L then fell from a hole he was hiding from. Light gasped and shouted:

"L!!!"

* * *

Ok, I know I went too far... I'm sorry... but I just had to do this... sorry for making the characters OC... Anyways... review please. Oh yeah, when Light was singing,, what he meant by 'After Ronald McDonald' is that Ronald McDonald used to have a Death Note... The next chapter will be better...


End file.
